Child of Darkness
by JFox101
Summary: Jamie Furlong, the Green Ranger, has a dark secret not even he knows, the secret is about to be revealed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own or have any rights or make any money to either of these fandoms so don't sue me!**

**Jamie's stats for this fic:**

**Species: Half Kat/Human**

**Mother: ? Unknown**

**Father: Chance Furlong**

**Godfather: Jake Clawson**

**Chapter 1: Family Camping Doom pt 1**

_Man I wish I was back in Megakat City now._ Jamie Furlong, Green Ranger of the Power Rangers thought as he helped Jake set up the tent and watched his younger and older cousins talk/goof off. The green T-shirt wearing teen finished and went to the cooler for a soda.

"Grab me a Milk would ya kid?" Jake asked as he finished with his part.

Jamie tossed the chocolate brown tom a cold can and the kids/teens all started down the path to the picnic area.

"Hey dad! I'm going ahead with the other kids!" Jamie called to his father Chance Furlong who was helping his brothers with the 3 grills.

"Ok, just be careful not to get lost." Chance grunted as he and Adam struggled with a rather large one.

Jamie sighed. He loved his dad but he could be thick-headed sometimes. The picnic area was only a few yards down a path.

**Rita & Zedd's palace...**

"How touching, a family reunion." Lord Zedd said as he spied on Jamie.

"The Green Ranger thinks he's safe from me while on a simple vacation? Oh how wrong he is. Finster! Send down the putties!"

**Back with Jamie...**

Jamie smiled as some of the older kids taught the younger kids how to play capture the flag. Suddenly, ten grey men flipped down into the area the younger kids screamed and hid behind their brothers/sisters.

Zedd. Jamie thought in fury getting into his stance. "Hey clay brains! This way!" He called waving. "This way!"

"Get outta here runt!" The oldest, an eighteen year old orange furred tabby shouted.

Too late, the putties moved toward the teen. Jamie was always considered the runt because when he was a baby he was sick a lot.

_And just look at me now._ Jamie thought as he double punched a putty away before side kicking another. He ran and hand flipped to a bigger space as the adults came. They stared as Jamie fought the grey men.

Jake watched the boy he raised with Chance take on the putties all by himself. He and Chance knew Jamie practiced Mixed Martial Arts but they didn't know he was THIS good.

Jamie jumped onto a picnic table and a putty followed. He kicked it in the Z plate on its chest and it flew off, breaking up after it landed.

The last putty broke apart and Jamie caught his breath. His cousins surrounded him.

"That was AWESOME!" 8 year old Timmy said looking up at Jamie in awe.

Everyone thanked Jamie and several of the kids asked how he got so good.

**Moon Palace...**

Its Time. Rita thought. The exuinox is approaching, and my son's power will multiply tenfold!

"I'll need a monster to turn up the heat." Zedd said as he spied on a Fist statue known as The Sentinel Statue. "Nimrod, the Scarlet Sentinel! Ahahaha!" He raised his wand and lightning struck the statue.

**Earth...**

"Zordon, Alpha come in." Jamie said through his communicator.

"Yes Jamie, what is it?" Zordon asked.

"My family was just attacked by putties at the camping ground. Is anything happening in the city?"

Zordon and Alpha scanned the city, nothing seemed out of place. "Nothing at this time Jamie, Alpha and I will inform the other rangers to be on their guard. Be careful Green Ranger."

"Right." Jamie said, ending the conversation on his communicator, leaving the bathroom area and joining the party. Jamie felt a pulse. He rubbed his forehead.

**With Rita and Zedd...  
**  
"It's starting." Zedd said as the planets went into alignment, "Soon the Green Ranger will return to the Dark side, and take his rightful birthright, as heir to my throne!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Yes, Rita is Jamie's mother. Making Rito his uncle, Zedd his step father, and Master Vile his grandfather!**

**All thanks to my lovely beta yamiyugi23!**

**Review review review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
